far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 466 - Pole Problems
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 466 - Pole Problems is the four-hundred sixty-sixth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred thirty-second episode of Season 5. Video Overview Anniversary Stream Recap and Issus Kurt begins the episode, and leaves a sign at the Hidey Hole to mark four years of walking to the Far Lands. He was meant to record this episode live, but was unable too. Mentioning the struggle to try and create an Overviewer map, Kurt says the Four-Year Anniversary Livestream began on March 28th and visited the 292202 Monument, Canyon of Woah in the Far Lands or Bust World. He then re-visited Combat Canyon, and then the stream died. Kurt finds some awesome terrain with a spire, and takes a photo with Wolfie. He then checked out World1, World2, and his first world ever: World5. Kurt then loaded up the original world download of the Far Lands or Bust world at the spawn point. Kurt then prepared to record Episode 466 live, and the stream died for good. Kurt's ISP is to blame, and hopes it is not intentional throttling. The first person Kurt talked to 'sent a signal', and the second person said there was a problem at the poles. Kurt sleeps in a cool area, and says he is frustrated. The Child's Play Charity is at $33,970.00, and about $1,000 was raised on the stream. Kurt used a facecam during the stream, but it will not be in the live recording. Question: What is the thing you miss most about Chicago since moving away, I guess it's not the garage door? Family and familiarity is what Kurt misses the most, and Kurt feels a bit guilty for moving from his grandparents and Goober specifically. Food and the museums in Chicago Kurt misses too, and thinks that a lot of the Chicago residents seem like Kurt's people. Question: Any plans to/did you end up watching this weekend's Formula 1 from Kuala Lumpur--France? Kurt caught the opening laps, and does not think he has it on his channel. It was a stream from the Formula 1 reddit that may be illegal. It was the Malaysian Grand Prix, and he recognized it from F1 2014. The series hasn't happened due to Beef at PAX East and Kurt and Beef having connection issues. Question: I'd like to know what places you normally take Eva for a walk. Are there parks or just sidewalks? The pair are still getting used to each other, and Eva likes frisbee more. She has a lack of interest in walking, but is going to try hiking with her soon. Eva is a little interested in smaller dogs, but is scared. Question: What is your opinion of clowns, circuses, and other such arts? Noting it as the 1,000th donation of Season 5 and snidely saying they're not really arts, Kurt says he saw a circus as a kid. A guy with alligators in the ring was there, and some kind of buffalo started running wildly. Question: Do you have moments that you remember feeling large amounts of nostalgia, and if so spin us a yarn? Mentioning the buffalo, and one of the forgotten worlds he saw life, Kurt really felt nostalgic. He had minimal equipment, mobs were everywhere, and Kurt really enjoyed playing the game again. Kurt recommends people playing the old version of the games, and he prefers it to the modern game. Talking about deja vu again, Kurt says that is connected to seizures and is just the brain messing up. Telling people they are not alone, Kurt ends the episode saying the fifth year of walking west is beginning as he stumbles over his words before ending the episode. Trivia * The end slate links to DOG VLOG! Adopted an Australian Cattle Dog and Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 09 - Trapped!.